


Games

by Burningchaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU,/multiple fandoms mentioned. Writen after The Phantom Menace and Fellowship of the Ring</p><p>Polyjuice Potion has many, many uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

Harry bounced around the room he couldn't contain his excitement. Draco would be back any moment with the last ingredient he needed to complete the potion.

Suddenly with a crack Draco appeared looking disheveled, his face held a long jagged scratch and his clothes were torn. He threw Harry a disgusted look as he healed the cut and went to change his clothes. Harry waited for Draco to tell him, but all he got was silence.

Harry unable to wait any longer ran toward the bedroom, “Did you get it?? Did you??” Harry’s voice was breathy and he was jumping around. 

Draco looked up and practically snarled “Yes and you don’t even want to know what I had to go though for this, because I swear Potter if you don’t make this worth my while I will have to kill you.”

Harry went over to his lover and stroked his beautiful and still messy blonde hair. ”Draco you know I love you, and I am so thankful for this.”

“I swear to Merlin Harry this is ridiculous, I will never take you to a Muggle movie again if this is what is going to happen. I mean he isn’t nearly as handsome as I, and his voice…” Draco shuddered “He has this Thrice be damned Scottish Brogue.”

“But Draco…” Draco held up his hand and cut Harry off.

“Just give me the damned potion, all right?” Harry ran from the room his face flushed with joy. He quickly came back and handed it to Draco. Who promptly put the hair he had obtained in it. 

With a grimace Draco swallowed the potion and immediately started to change, his frame shrunk and became more muscular, his eyes deepened to blue and a beard sprouted on his face. Draco wailed “A bloody beard Harry, I didn’t know he had a sodding beard when I agreed to this and fuck I sound Scottish now too!” 

Harry stared at the object of his lust, and his mouth watered. There he was, that beautiful man who played Obi-Wan. 

“Draco shut up will you, remember last week? You made me turn into that hulking behemoth from that racing movie you like so much? Just get over here and shag me will you?” 

Draco smiled at the memory, scratched his beard and pounced before kissing his lover he murmured. “Next week I want you to be that sexy Elf guy alright?” Harry giggled, as Draco’s lips covered his.


End file.
